Falcom
is a character in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. She is an optional party member who can be bought using DLC. Her weapon is a certain type of sword called the Dragon Slayer, most likely kept in the case she is usually seen carrying. She actually earned this sword after getting permission from Histoire. Personality Falcom is an honest person. As a warrior and musician she helps Nepgear liberate her sister out of the Gamindustri Graveyard. In addition, she is a close friend to Nepgear and has one combo attack when she and Nepgear combine together. She is very humble as shown with how shocked she was when Blanc asked for her autograph. Falcom also has a competitive side and it can get the best of her at times shown when Nepgear was catching more fish than she was. She can lose her cool at times despite usually being calm and has shown to worry over little things very often, such as when she accidentally had cut Nepgear's outfit and forced herself on Nepgear to check for injuries, despite Nepgear's protests. One thing that Falcom admits to is her terrible luck with ocean going ships, since she is always involved in shipwrecks which lead to the adventures that inspire her books. Appearance Falcom's appearance implies her tomboyish personality. She has very short, boyish cut red hair worn with a silver headband and her eyes are light orange-brown. She wears a revealing outfit, probably for easier times when fighting, consisting of a white tanktop with a belt-buckle around the hemline under a light blue jacket with white coloring on the inside part of the sleeves, pale yellow lining, and big cuffs. Falcom also has on a skirt reverting the colors with white outside and blue inside, along with a brown belt matching the black choker around her neck. She has black above the knee socks/stockings with a single gold circle around the top, and blue boots with white, brown, and small amounts of yellow on them. On both hands she has black fingerless gloves. She is seen holding a instrument/weapon case with many stickers decorating it. It most likely holds the sword she uses for fighting. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II The party first runs into Falcom during Chapter 3, where she offers them some assistance locating synthesis items to repair the White Disc. They later encounter her guarding her island home from ASIC forces. After purchasing the DLC ticket, Nepgear meets up with Falcom again and after explaining her situation Falcom joins the party. She has several scenes with Nepgear such as fishing with her, talking about the books she has written about her adventures (along with a very oddly fangirly Blanc), and a sparring session that ends with Nepgear getting a part of her shirt cut. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory makes an appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. In this she is a younger version. Her hair seems to resemble its normal style but with a long ponytail held with a big white ribbon. She wears a white tanktop with short red sleeves, black fingerless gloves with big white cuffs, and a blue scarf around her neck. She also wears red short-shorts with a black belt, red and white shoes, and a piece around her right leg. Quotes *''"Oops, manners. I'm Falcom. As you can tell from my garb, I'm just a stock adventuress."'' *''"If I lop your head off, it's nothing personal."'' *''"You'll become a smear on my Dragon Slayer!"'' Gallery Trivia *Falcom is said to represent the Nihon Falcom corporation, a Japanese computer game company famous for the Legends of Heroes franchise. *Her sword is named after the Dragon Slayer series, one of Falcoms first Games which later spawned the Legend of Heroes franchise. *On her case are stickers of various games or series. *In a recent popularity poll, Falcom has placed fourth place with 1023 points, just 9 points behind Nepgear. This makes her the most popular human character despite being DLC. **This was probably why she was included as DLC in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, where one can have two different versions of Falcom. One from the Hyperdimension and one from the Ultradimension. *Falcom bears a similar appearance to Adol Christin of the Ys series, another series made by Nihon Falcom. Ironically she also uses a psuedonym with the exact same initials. Her luck with ships sounds similar to Adol's (most of the ships he rode get wrecked and he washes ashore in exotic places) *In Neptune V Falcom wears a costume based on Estelle from the legend of heroes series. Both characters share the same japanese voice actress. Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Female character Category:Mascot characters Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Human characters Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Falcom Category:Neptunia mk2 DLC Category:Planeptune residents